Figure Eight
by CSIMel
Summary: She took a few tentative steps onto the ice. He took a few tentative steps into her heart. TATE ONESHOT


**FIGURE EIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I own 4 bobby pins, a pen, a notebook and half a computer. There's no possible way that I can own NCIS.**

**A/N: Yeah, okay. So I _should_ be updating my other fics, but I've been hit with one-shot fever. So many ideas running around in my brain! Have to get them out! Here's some little fluffy Tate piece. Enjoy!**

Kate had always loved skating.

When she was little, her mother would take her to the local ice-rink to watch the competitions. At eight, her mother enrolled her in skating lessons. Ice-skating became her outlet, a place she could go to escape her brothers.

She was good at it too.

She could do the jumps, the twirls and out skate almost anyone. She won a few competitions when she was a teenager. That was before she hurt her knee and the doctors told her she wouldn't be able to skate professionally.

That bothered Kate, but not as much as the thought of never skating at all.

These days, Kate skated for fun.

After work, Kate would grab her skates out of her car and walk down the street to a small ice-rink in a local park. By six-thirty, it was pretty much deserted. Fairy lights sprinkled in nearby trees cast a light glow over the ice, while the light from streetlights flooded much of the rink. It reminded Kate of something out of a fairytale.

She finished lacing up her skates, taking a few tentative steps onto the ice. She slowly skated into the middle of the rink and twirled on the spot. She sped to the other side, stopping just before the wall and spinning to face the other side.

Kate took off again, gathering up some speed and doing a double turn and stopping at the other end.

_Crack!_

Kate froze and looked around. She did a slow lap of the rink and once satisfied that no one was there, sped up, skating around the rink.

"Hey!"

Kate looked behind her. A guy in a black jacket was fast approaching her. She continued to speed up, looking behind her every now and then. The man continued to follow her. Kate started to skate even faster. A few seconds later she glanced over her shoulder – the man was no longer following her. Smiling, she continued to skate. She failed to notice the guy was now facing her.

_BANG!_

"Shit!"

"Oh my God!"

"Kate! First I have to chase you, then you crash into me!"

Kate looked the man in the eye.

It was Tony.

"Well, if you weren't following me around like some crazed stalker, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kate cried.

She eased herself up. Seeing that Tony was still on the ground, she offered him a hand. Tony glanced at her warily, deciding to take it. Once he was halfway up, Kate let go.

_Thunk!_

"Ow! Jesus, Kate, that was harsh!"

Kate stuck out her tongue and skated to the centre of the rink. She did a couple of figure eights, getting faster with each one. Kate stopped and turned to face Tony, who was now standing and staring at her intently.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You're pretty good." Tony smirked.

"I know." Kate grinned, skating backwards.

"I mean," Tony stated, "you're _really_ good."

Kate skated over to him.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Any other secret talents I should know about, Katie?" Tony grinned.

Kate inched closer, staring him in the eye.

"I can belly-dance."

"Really?" Tony asked, excitedly.

Kate quickly turned around, speeding up and twirling in the air.

"No, Tony," She called out "and don't call me 'Katie'!"

Tony laughed and skated after her.

Sensing he was behind her, Kate sped up.

Tony also sped up, at the same time Kate decided to stop.

Tony, confused, crashed into the snow.

Kate burst out laughing.

"You right, Tony?" Kate called out.

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony?" Kate called out again, worried.

He still didn't move.

Kate quickly skated over to where Tony had fallen. She bent over his body.

"Tony, are you – "

_Oomph!_

Tony had pulled Kate down with him and had her pinned to the ground.

"I'm going to get you, DiNozzo!"

Tony stood up and brushed the snow off him. He offered Kate his hand.

"Oh no," Kate laughed, "I'm not falling for that!"

"Have it your way," Tony grinned and scooped Kate into his arms.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kate shrieked.

Tony skated into the middle of the rink and gently put her down, still holding her in his arms.

"Shh! Can you hear that?"

Kate listened and could hear rock music playing in some nearby building.

_It's hard to argue when  
You won't stop making sense  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it  
Keeps digging my own grave with my... _

Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping -  
That your heart opens.

Kate smiled to herself. She looked up at Tony.

"Hey, Kate?" Tony mumbled.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Would you kill me if I kissed you right now?"

Kate smiled and lent forward. Tony captured her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Kate had always loved skating.

**A/N: 1, 2, 3…aww! How'd you guys enjoy that? It took me forever to find the lyrics!**

**Anyhoo, click, click bottom left. Your reviews can make a teenage girl smile.**


End file.
